Le lexique des émotions
by SongNoFound
Summary: Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis la manifestation des androïdes. Connor aspire à trouver sa place dans ce nouveau monde, tout en essayant de comprendre ces extraordinaires sentiments qui s'emparent peu à peu de lui. Entre enquête et vie quotidienne, qui est cette étrange organisation qui souhaite faire chuter l'évolution androïde ?
1. L'excitation

**ATTENTION SPOILER : Fin en mode pacifiste**

 **Aventure / FriendShip : Connor / Hank / OC**

 **Bonjour, Voici une nouvelle histoire sur ce magnifique jeu qu'est Detroit : Become Human !**

 **Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis la manifestation des androïdes. Connor aspire à trouver sa place dans ce nouveau monde, tout en essayant de comprendre ces extraordinaires sentiments qui s'emparent peu à peu de lui. Entre enquête et vie quotidienne, qui est cette étrange organisation qui souhaite faire chuter l'évolution androïde ?**

 **Please Review and Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimers : L'univers de Detroit : Become Human et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis la manifestation des androïdes dans la ville de Detroit. Beaucoup d'événements se sont passé, le monde à changer. Bien que les décrets officiels ne soient pas encore signés, les humains et les androïdes commencent a cohabité ensemble. Parfois, il y a des jours plus simples que d'autres, mais jamais ils ne se ressemblent. Bien que les décrets officiels ne soient pas encore signés, les humains et les androïdes commencent a cohabité ensemble. La ville de Detroit est devenue un symbole, de révolution, d'expression de soi-même, de liberté. Désormais plus personne ne peut ignorer le changement qui est sur le point de s'opérer. Mais tout n'est pas tout rose dans la ville, même si la présidente des Etats Unis a annoncé des accorts, un bon nombre de la population n'est pas unanime avec ce mouvement. L'on raconte que des partisans annonçant le mouvement de rébellion contre les androïdes seraient en-train se former. Si l'on se balade en ville, on peut observer des banderoles et affiches qui supportent cette nouvelle pensée d'oppression de la liberté, bien que celles-si soit généralement arraché peu de temps après par l'union androïde.

La ville se reconstruit peu à peu, elle change et évolue. Certains bâtiments qui étaient destinés aux androïdes ont été supprimés comme les arrêts de bus ou encore les marquages numériques réserves « spécialement » pour eux. Évidemment, les magasins d'androïdes ont fait faillite, la plus part ont été démoli. Seul certains « garage a androïde » ont subsisté, la plus par sont diriger par le groupe de Markus. Posséder ces bâtiments permet au groupe des résistants d'avoir des points stratégiques pour se réparer et remettre en état les siens. Car pour le moment à part le décret provision, ce ne sont seulement que des paroles dans le vent…

Les résidents de la ville essayent de retrouver leur place en communion avec ce nouveau peuple qui découvre la leur. Et parmi tout ses individus, se trouve les forces de l'ordre, la police de Detroit peine, elle aussi a du mal a trouvé sa place dans ce nouveau monde. Entre ceux qui supportent l'évolution androïde, ceux qui s'y opposent et les androïdes en fessant partit, la police qui était en train d'imploser de l'intérieur a subit de grand changements stratégiques et administratifs. Le décret provisoire a redéfini les règles et la loi.

Article 1 : Les humains et androïdes naissent et demeurent libres et égaux en droits. Les distinctions sociales ne peuvent être fondées que sur l'utilité commune.

Article 2 : Le principe de toute Souveraineté réside essentiellement dans la Nation. Nul corps, nul individu ne peut exercer d'autorité qui n'en émane expressément pas. Les humains et les androïdes se situent à niveau égaux.

Article 3 : Nul humain et androïde ne peut être accusé, arrêté ni détenu que dans les cas déterminés par la Loi, et selon les formes qu'elle a prescrites. Ceux qui sollicitent, expédient, exécutent ou font exécuter des ordres arbitraires, doivent être punis ; mais tout citoyen humain et androïde appelé ou saisi en vertu de la Loi doit obéir à l'instant : il se rend coupable par la résistance.

Article 4 : Tout humain et androïde étant présumé innocent jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été déclaré coupable, s'il est jugé indispensable de l'arrêter, toute rigueur qui ne serait pas nécessaire pour s'assurer de sa personne doit être sévèrement réprimée par la loi.

Ses 4 articles, on poser les bases de nouvelle constitution des droits et libertés des androïdes. Certains trouvent que ce n'est pas assez, d'autre trouve que c'est déjà trop, mais la plus par sont satisfait du chemin déjà parcouru. Les mois qui suivent seront décisifs pour cette évolution.

Pour en revenir aux forces de l'autorité, cette nouvelle administration a rencontrer quelques difficultés à se mettre en place les premières semaines, mais le changement s'opéra finalement. Ce qui donna droit ainsi a une adaptation des locaux de la police par la même occasion…

* * *

 **…** **Analyse** **…**

 **TEMPS** **ENSOLEILLER/18** **DEGRÉS** **  
** **Attention trafic perturbé sur l'ensemble des lignes principales.** **  
** **… Recherche d'un nouveau trajet en cour…** **  
** **TOURNER** **A** **GAUCHE PUIS PRENDRE LA PREMIÈRE A DROITE POUR GAGNER 10 MIN DE TRAJET**

 **…** **Fin** **de l'analyse…** **  
**  
 _Je te conseille de tourner à gauche à cette intercession puis de prendre la première a droite. Les lignes principales sont totalement bloquées, on gagne du temps si on passe par ce chemin._

 _Compris Mr le_ _Gps_ _, dis peu t'appeler comme ça ? C'est marrant non et c'est plutôt un point positif d'une de tes nombres capacités ?_ Répondit Hank en rétrogradant à la deuxième vitesse et tourna à gauche.

 _Et bien, mon nom est Connor et non « Global_ _Positioning_ _System ». Je ne suis pas votre assistant de navigation personnel_ _Hank_ _. Dalleur n'oublier pas le clignotant lors de votre prochain virage, il serait dommage de causer un accident. Nous avons un retard de 6 minutes et 47 seconds, il serait désolant de perdre plus de temps._ Rétorqua Connor.

 _Dommage… J'aimais bien ce surnom… Mais, Connor tes 6 minutes et 49 secondes-là, on s'en fout un peu non ? Pourquoi on est parti aussi tôt ce matin ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre mon café d'ailleurs_! Ronchonna Hank.

 _Et bien, il y avait une réunion ce matin, qui a commencé i minutes et 3 secondes maintenaient. Son sujet était sur les nouvelles lois à appliquer et les situations de crises._

 _Oh au diable les réunions ! On s'en bouffe tous les jours des réunions._

 _Sur les quatorze programmer vous s'en avez assisté que sur cinq et demi. Je ne pense pas que la raison maladie et raisons personnel risque de fonctionner cette fois. Il_ _y 80_ _% de chance que votre supérieur vous face une réflexion a ce propos._ Commenta Connor

 _Il vient d'où le demi ?_

 _À la_ _fois où_ _vous avez prétexté avoir un rendez-vous médial et que vous êtes partit en pleins milieu. Cela compte pour une demi-conférence assistée._

 _Ah…Et comment j'accède au 20 %_ _où_ _je ne me fais pas égueuler par le patron ?_

 **…** **Analyse** **…**

 **Récupération des données des matchs de la soirée dernière.  
Recherche des moments forts du match.  
Recherche des cotes sportives.**

 **…Fin de l'analyse…**

 _Et bien… Je vous conseille d'évoquer le match de foot qui a été diffusé hier soir de 21 h 02 a 22 h 32. Le résultat est une victoire 2-1 pour notre équipe. Le joueur numéro 04 de l'équipe adverse a frappé un joueur de l'équipe de la région. Celui a reçu un carton jaune alors qu'un carton rouge aurait été mérité si les arbitres avaient suivi les règles. De plus, je vous recommande d'évoquer la passe entre les joueurs 05 et 12 qui étaient parfaitement coordonnée qui on permit de remporter le match à la 86 minutes. Pour conclure, demander si votre patron à miser sur ce match, car la cote de départ des paris sportif était faible._ _  
_  
Il s'en suivit un silence de quelques secondes, qui furent nécessaires au lieutenant pour assimiler les données ; celui-ci répondit :  
 _Très bon plan d'attaque Connor, tu m'étonneras toujours._

Je lui répondis par un sourire du coin des lèvres, je pense que ces informations lui seront sûrement utiles pour l'aider à sortir de ses galères personnelles.

 _C'est avec plaisir Lieutenant !_ _  
_  
 _Et sinon, tu avais l'air plutôt excité ce matin pour aller au poste, pourquoi cela ?_ _  
_  
 **…** **Analyse** **…**

 **Excité : faire naître une sensation d'excitation**

 **Excitation : créer ou développer chez quelqu'un, un état d'irritation ou de tension nerveuse. État d'agitation, d'énervement, d'enthousiasme, d'irritation ou d'exaltation, peu être positive ou négative. Processus par lequel un atome, une molécule, un noyau ou tout autre système quantique effectue une transition vers l'un de ses états excités possibles.**

 **…Fin de l'analyse…**

 _C'est-à-dire, étant donné que je ne suis pas constitué d'atome, ni de molécule. Je ne suis pas sur de ce que signifie ce sentiment._ _  
_  
 _Heu…_ Hank hésita un moment avant de répondre. _Genre ce matin, je t'ai vu faire 6 fois le tour du salon pendant que tu… Réfléchissais-je pense. Et puis tu n'as pas arrêté de parler des nouveaux locaux. En gros dans ton cas, tu attends un événement qui va bientôt se produire et tu as hâte de voir ce que c'est.. Enfin un truc dans le style quoi._ _  
_  
 _…_ _Daccord_ _. Effectivement, j'ai hâte de découvrir les nouveaux locaux et de savoir comment les plans des bâtiments on été redessiner, ainsi que la direction logistique._ Connor compléta sa phrase avec enthousiasme.

 _Ah et bien tes vœux vont être exaucé, on arrive !_ _  
_  
Le lieutenant Hank passe devant le nouveau bâtiment de la police qui l'aire d'avoir fière allure et se gare quelques mètres plus loin. Je descends de la voiture et j'observe le centre de police.

 **…** **Analyse** **…**

 **Recherche des nouveaux plans du bâtiment : centre de Police de détroit, quartier sud-est.** **  
** **Acquisition des nouveaux plans des bâtiments.** **  
** **Actualisation des données**

 **…** **Fin** **de l'analyse…** **  
**  
 _Bon quand t'as fini ton analyse tu viens ?_ Hank est à quelques pas devant moi sur le trottoir, il croise les bras. Je suis en effet en statut de d'analyse depuis plusieurs longues secondes.

 _Excuser moi lieutenant. Je vous conseille d'indiquer au chef de la sécurité qu'il manque deux extincteurs dans la salle de communication du deuxième étage._

Je rejoins mon coéquipier et nous nous dirigeront vers le centre. Les rayons du soleil reflètent la devanture brillante, le logo de la police bleu sur fond noir est resplendissant. Les imposantes grilles de sécurité sont ouvertes, et les portes automatiques nous laissent admirer l'entrée du centre de police. Je détecte qu'il n'y a actuellement plus d'androïdes à la station d'accueil. Par contre, je comptabilise 14 personnes qui sont dans la file d'attente pour faire des réclamations. En effet, nous sommes bien occuper depuis deux mois. Ce sont souvent des rapports d'agression ou de dégradation des biens. Je peux constater que la tentions de la foule est plutôt calme comparer aux autres semaines.

À peine entrée dans nos futurs bureaux j'entends le directeur général déambuler dans le couloir.

 _Ah ! Lieutenant_ _Hank_ _, je vous cherchais ! Où étiez-vous à la conférence d'hier, et celle de ce matin a déjà commencé !_ Je détecte que le ton du directeur est légèrement colérique.

 _Ah ! Directeur justement, je vous cherchais !_ Hank pose une main sur l'épaule de son chef, un geste amical. _Avez-vous le match d'hier ? Vraiment ce carton jaune, du n'importe quoi !_

 _Oh !_ Le visage de notre supérieur change du tout à tout, j'ai l'impression que ma prédiction est juste. _Ah vous aussi alors, je me disais bien que ce n'était pas normale, nan, mais vous avez vu ça ? Inadmissible !_ _  
_  
 _Oh oui, vous avez bien raison, mais quelle victoire, puis cette passe entre les deux joueurs incroyables n'est ce pas ?_ _  
_Je vois Hank partir avec le directeur, qui visiblement a totalement oublié son objectif principal. Avant de disparaître vers la nouvelle cafétéria. Hank me fait un clin d'œil.

 _Ma-gni-fique_ _! Mais dit donc je ne savais pas que vous vous intéresser autant au foot !_ _  
_  
 _Oh, vous savez, ça a toujours été une de mes passions secrètes, d'ailleurs, vous avez misé sur ce match ?_ _Car les cotes n'étaient pas favorables, il me semble. Ah, d'ailleurs, j'y pense, il me semble qu'il manque des extincteurs dans la nouvelle salle de communication._ _  
_  
Leurs voix s'éloignent jusqu'à que, je les entends plus. Une sublime vue sur les nouveaux bureaux encore vide de notre unité s'offre a moi. Les bais vitrés éclairent l'immense pièce et offre un spectacle satisfaisant.

 _Et bien, vive les 20 % !_


	2. L'affection a double sens

… **Analyse** **…**

 **19 h 06 / TEMPS NUAGEUX / PLUIE PREUVE A 20 h 40 ENVIRON / 15 DEGRÉS** **  
** **Attention trafic perturbe sur les lignes principales.** **  
** **… Recherche des plans des boutiques de la galerie marchande Detroit Sud…** **  
** **Votre destination se trouve dans la galerie marchande Detroit Sud. Aller tout droit puis tourner à droite à** **25 mètre.**

 **…** **Fin** **de l'analyse…**

Je descends du bus, par la porte principale, comme tout le monde. C'est l'un des premiers changements qui furent appliqués lors de la sortie du décret. Tous les bus de la ville ont été modifiés : les compartiments arrière qui n'étaient précédemment réservé qu'aux androïdes ont été supprimés. Depuis les bus sont plus grands et plus spacieux, il m'a été la première fois, étrange de voyager dans ses nouveaux bus. C'est une sensation d'intégrité que j'ai ressentit, à se fondre parmi la masse, une absence de différence. À une nuance prête, si l'on observe la petite led qui se trouve sur ma tempe. Cela peu paraître étrange, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de l'enlever. Je ne sais pas ci, c'est qu'est que chose, un programme, un virus ? Qui m'empêche de le faire où que je ne suis tout simplement pas prêt. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de me poser cette question, et aujourd'hui n'est pas ce moment. J'ai encore une dernière mission à remplir avant de rentrer chez moi.

Je me dirige vers la galerie marchande, j'observe qu'il y a plus de monde ce soir dans les rues. D'après le rapport officiel de la marie que j'ai analysé ce matin ; l'activité dans la ville de Detroit à augmenté de 21 % depuis quatre semaines. Le centre-ville s'anime de plus en plus, ce qui est positif pour les commerces après les événements d'il y a deux mois. Les androïdes, bien que peu nombreux commence à oser sortir dans les rues, et se mélangent parmi les humains. Il est appréciable de constater que les deux peuples arrivent à s'accepter l'un les autres enfin, c'est l'expression qui s'en ressort parmi les derniers sondages superviser par l'administration de la ville. À la question, Comment trouvez vous l'ambiance de la ville actuellement ? Un score de 58 % de satisfaction en a été déduit, c'est plus de la moitié, ce qui est un bon début. Parmi les individus qui sont satisfais l'on retrouve souvent des témoignages de personnes humaines ayant retrouvé leur boulot grâce aux départs des androïdes. L'industrie de l'emploi à augmenter de 34 % ce qui est plutôt impressionnant, dans certains métiers l'union humaine et androïde a l'air de bien fonctionner et donne là aussi de joli résultat.

Je passe à travers la foule qui se promène et flâne devant les boutiques. J'entre dans la galerie marchande, j'observe. À l'entrée sur la gauche où se trouvait avant un magasin d'androïde, se trouve maintenant une boutique de vêtement, je ne m'y attarde pas. Je continue mon trajet et me dirige vers ma destination, un centre hospitalier pour animaux. Au moment de passer la porte, je cède le passage à une jeune femme qui sort accompagner d'un joli chien.

 **…** **Analyse** **…**

 **Berger allemand à poil long** **  
** **À subit une opération, détection de poils raser sur le côté du ventre et d'une cicatrice**

 **…** **Fin** **de l'analyse…** **  
**  
 _Merci, j'espère que votre animal se remettra rapidement sur pied !_ Lui dis-je alors qu'elle me tient la porte pour que je puisse m'engouffrer dans le bâtiment.

La jeune femme visiblement surprise de cette intervention, me remercie chaudement puis disparaît de mon champ de vision. J'essaye depuis quelques jours, moi aussi de m'intégrer à ce nouvel univers en essayant d'interagir, souvent ce n'est pas très concluant. Ayant du mal à comprendre les subtilités de la langue humaine, j'arrive à me mettre dans des situations plutôt cocasses. Mais, parfois, mes efforts aboutissent à des réussites. Cela ne peut ne sembler pas grand-chose au premier abord, mais cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Chaque nouvelle approche est une expérience qui m'apporte son lot de défi et de connaissance.

La salle d'attente est vide, alors ce que je me dirige vers la réception. Un homme m'accueille convenablement.

 _Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_ _  
_  
 _Bonsoir, je suis à la recherche de médicament pour un chien. C'est un saint Bernard, j'ai détecté une insuffisance cardiaque aux cours des derniers jours, je pensais donc changer son alimentation et lui prescrire un traitement médical si possible._ Commença Connor. _Que me conseiller vous ?_

 _Et bien, oui dans ses cas la une alimentation thérapeutique pauvre en sel peut déjà apporter un plus, en ce qui concerne les traitements dites moi s'en plus sur ce chien._ _  
_  
 _C'est un mâle, il a 7 ans, il pèse 77 kilo et mesure environ 73 centimètres._

 _Compris, je vais vous chercher ce qui faut, je vous invite à patienter quelques minutes._

Le conseiller s'éclipsa dans la remise, il réapparu quelques minutes plus tard accompagner du traitement destiner à la santé de notre protégé. Il me donna toutes les recommandations que j'enregistre correctement dans ma mémoire interne. Après avoir payé, je sortis du centre hospitalier et remercie le vendeur.

La galerie commence à se vider doucement, je constate qu'il y a une baise d'environ 30 % d'individus, après tout les magasins s'apprête bientôt à fermer. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, tenant mes courses pour Sumo. Quelque chose retient mon attention : mon reflet dans les vitres parfaitement nettes et propre du nouveau magasin de vêtements précédemment observé en rentrant. La lueur bleu et blanc de ma tenue habituelle se reflète devant moi. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps… Même si la vérité est de dire que je n'ai pas pris le temps de faire les magasins, je ne comprends pas encore le concept de trainer des heures entières parmi des tonnes de costumes différents.

 **…** **Analyse** **…**

 **Shopping : fait d'aller de magasin en magasin pour regarder les vitrines, les étalages, comparés, faire des achats.** **  
** **Recherche des horaires du bus : Direction Ouest, Départ :** **Centre** **Com. Sud. Arrêt : Quartier Ouest St** **Drist** **  
** **  
** **…Fin de l'analyse…**

 _Il me reste 48 minutes avant le dernier bus, il est temps de tester cette nouvelle expérience._ Murmurais-je. Je pousse alors la porte du magasin où une douce musique m'y accueille.

* * *

 _Aller, sumo, mon gros viens là !_ Je m'assois en tailleur avec le sac contenant les médicaments nécessaire à la bonne récupération de la santé du chien. Ce bon vieux St Bernard n'a pas l'air de vouloir venir à moi, son panier semble bien plus confortable que le traitement que je lui réserve. _Évidemment…_ Je m'étais déjà préparé à cette possibilité. Je sors alors de derrière mon dos une gamelle remplie des nouvelles croquettes que j'ai achetées précédemment. J'observe le comportement de Sumo, à la seconde où je sors la nourriture. Celui se lève, son sens de recherche de nourriture vient de s'éveiller.

 _Bingo ! Aller mon chien,_ _viens viens_ _!_ Dis-je en l'appâtant avec la gamelle remplie. Il s'avance rapidement, renifle et commence à manger. Je sors alors la seringue contenant le produit a administrer à Sumo pour l'aider à soulager sa douleur.

… **Analyse** **…**

 **Recherche du meilleur endroit pour effectuer l'action.** **  
** **Analyse de la corpulence du chien.**

 **…** **Fin** **de l'analyse…** **  
**  
Je m'avance prudemment alors que celui-ci est en train de finir son repas. Je saisis calmement la peau du coup du chien pour éviter qu'il effectue un mouvement brusque et je le pique sur le coté du ventre. Au même moment, le canidé pousse un aboiement de douleur. _Désoler_ _Sumo_ _, désoler, mais c'est nécessaire._ Puis une fois le traitement administré, je retire la seringue, et le chien fuit rapidement vers son panier. Je me débarrasse du matériel médical utilisé et constate la gamelle de sumo. L'idée proposée par le vendeur étant de cacher les médicaments dans sa gamelle fut brillante, aucune gélule à l'horizon. Après tous ses efforts, je m'écroule sur le canapé. Hank ne devrait pas tarder.

Dehors, la pluie commence doucement à cogner sur les carreaux. Je saisis la télécommandé qui est sur le siège à coté de moi. J'allume la télévision et je zappe pour trouver un programme intéressant jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le journal télévisé. En tant qu'enquêteur dans la police je me dois d'être au courant des dernières informations sur le monde.

 _… Puis ses personnes s'en sont prise à plusieurs androïdes avant_ _que une_ _patrouille de la police intervienne, un cas de violence trop peu commun depuis ses dernières semaines dans le centre-ville. En ce qui concerne les dégâts physique qu'a subi le magasin, il était question de drapeau lutant contre l'évolution des androïdes qui ont brisé les vitres… Et c'est donc ce qui conclut pour l'information locale, parlons maintenant de la reconstruction de la ville, en particulier du nouveau poste de police dont l'organisation a été entièrement refaite pour suivre les nouveaux décrets émis par la présidente et répondre aux nouvelles demande des habitants…_

 _Voici donc ce qui explique les caméras que j'avais remarqué il y a quelques jours à mon arrivée au poste…_ Murmurais-je. Effectivement, j'ai pris l'habitude de me parler a moi-même, les humains font souvent ça, j'ai remarqué. Ca les aide à réfléchir apparemment. C'est à ce moment là que je remarque que Sumo s'avance vers moi, il me fixe. Je le regarde à son tour, analyser les réactions des canidés s'avèrent plus compliquer que pour les humains. Avant que je puisse réagir, il saute sur le canapé pour me rejoindre et s'étale de tout son long sur moi. Parfais, je suis maintenant coincé sur mon propre sofa avec une bête de 80 kilo sur moi.

Je commence à poser ma main doucement sur le pelage de Sumo. Son pelage est doux, je sens son cœur battre doucement. Je lui prodige de paisible caresse le long de ventre. En observant sa position détendue, je me dis qu'il doit apprécier ça. Nous restons plusieurs minutes, comme cela, sans bouger, je regarde sans grand intérêt les informations diffusé sur l'écran en caressant le chien. Quand j'entends un mouvement de serrure. Suivis d'un grognement.

 _…. Saleté de pluie, temps de merde._

Je remarque que Sumo ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Lui qui habituellement se rue à la porte quand arrive son maître. Le chien reste affaler sur moi et continue d'apprécier les caresses que je lui porte.

 _Bonsoir_ _Hank_ _, bien passer votre soirée ? Vous avez du retard comparé aux autres jours, êtes, vous passer par la route que je vous ai indiquée pour gagner du temps sur le chemin du retour ?_ J'ose légèrement la voie pour que mon ami m'entende depuis l'entrée.

 _Oui oui, mais c'est le bordel quand même. Vivement, qu'ils finissent les travaux ! Sinon, ça va, qu'est ce que tu as fait…_ _  
_  
Je vois Hank déambuler dans le salon, ne finissant pas sa phrase. Il observe le bazar que j'ai étalé partout dans le salon puis regarde Sumo et me fixe, mon expression est interrogative. _Ah oui à ce propos…_ Murmurais-je.

 _Connor, qu'est ce que ce sont tous ses sacs de vêtements ? Y en a au moins une dizaine ! Et un sac… Du centre animalier, c'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Il me pose la question d'un ton calme, nullement énervé, et un peu surpris. Il cherche en premier temps à avoir des réponses à ses questions.

 _Alors pour ma défense, je ne peux pas bouger, j'ai 80 kilo sur moi_ , dis-je avec un faible sourire. _Donc je n'ai pas pu ranger le salon avant que cette terrible bête vienne me prendre en otage, excuser-moi._ À cette affirmation, Hank rigole un peu.

 _Mais encore Connor ?_ Me demande-t-il en croisant les bras.

 _J'ai effectué une nouvelle expérience !_

 _C'est-à-dire ?_

 _J'ai fait du shopping, ce qui consiste à passer pas mal de temps dans les magasins et acheter des habits, c'est bien ce que vous faite non ?_ Tentais-je avec précaution.

 _Ouais…_ Compléta Hank d'un air pas peu satisfait de ma réponse.

Je pousse difficilement Sumo sur le côté du canapé pour me lever, le chien grogne et s'enroule en boule. Je retire vite fais les poils du chien des nouveau vêtements que je porte. Hank me relooke de la tête au pied. Je porte des rangers militaires noirs, un pantalon en jean bleu foncé. Un tee-shirt noir, simple, coupé en V et un bandana noir à motif blanc. Il est positionné atour de mon front et cache ma led lumineuse qui est sur le côté de ma tempe.

 _Pas mal du tout dit donc, j'te mets un 17 sur 20 pour le style._ Son sourire disparaît pour me sortir : _par contre, je te donne aussi un 3 sur 20 en gestion d'argent Connor._ Le ton employé est accusateur, j'en ai peu être fait un peu trop. _Et sinon, le sac du centre animalier ?_ Dit-il en le saisissant.

 _Et bien…_ Commençais-je. _En passant du temps avec_ _Sumo j_ _'ai détecté qu'il avait une insuffisance cardiaque, donc je suis allé au centre pour demander des conseils, lui acheter une alimentation adaptée et un traitement._ _  
_  
À son évocation, le principal concerné se leve du canapé et vient se frotter à moi. Je me mis à sa hauteur et le caresse. Il aboya de joie. Devant cette attendrissante scène, Hank s'installa dans le canapé à la place précédemment occupé par le canidé.

Je capte ensuite son regard, il rend un sourire de bienveillance.

 _Il t'aime bien, j'ai l'impression._

J'acquiesce silencieusement.

 _L'affection._ Dit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

 _Pardon ?_ Répondis-je n'ayant pas suivi le sens de la phrase.

 _Ca s'appelle l'affection. Quand tu prends soin de quelqu'un, qu'il te le rend. Pour que ça marche cela doit être une relation à double sens. C'est un sentiment de tendresse quand tu t'attaches à quelqu'un. Tu le soignes et en échange, il te le rend en se frottant à toi et en recherchant ta présence._ _  
_  
 _Compris !_ Je confirmai ma réponse avec une expression de satisfaction.

 _Merci Connor, merci de t'occuper si bien de lui..._ J'analyse que sa réponse est sincère.

 _Avec plaisir._ _  
_  
 _Par contre Connor, je sais que tu aimes bien tes nouvelles chaussures, mais pense a les enlever la prochaine fois que tu rentres dans la maison. Tu as fait des traces partout dans l'entrée et le salon…_

 _Oups._

* * *

 **Bonjour,**

 **Je vous remercie pour cette lecture, n'hésiter pas a me dire ci cela vous a plus ou non. J'ai déjà écrit le résumée de l'histoire complète donc je sais comment elle finira et les événements principaux, l'histoire comptabilisera environ une bonne trentaine de chapitre (normalement). J'ai beaucoup de plaisir d'écrire sur cet univers et ses personnages, chaque chapitre va se concentrer sur une émotion particulière que va éprouver notre cher Connor, voici le titre de prochain chapitre : insatisfaction.**

 **À bientôt ! :3**

 **Ps : à savoir que pour la plus par les informations que met dans les écrits sont véridiques (ou proche) comme le poids du chien, les décors ou encore les maladies possibles, j'essaye au plus possible de me rapprocher de l'univers de Détroit.**


	3. Insatisfaction

… **Analyse…**

 **20H46** **/ TEMPS** **NUAGEUX / Centre** **de Police de Detroit** **  
** **…** **Fin** **de l'analyse…**

 _Connor, c'est bon, on y va là ! On arrête de perdre plus de temps, on arrive plus à trouver d'autres indices. Et on pédale dans la semoule depuis des heures !_ _  
_  
 _Mais lieutenant, on ne peut pas partir comme ça nous n'avons toujours pas résolu cette enquête !_ Rétorquais-je.

 _Écoute mon grand_ , Hank poussa un long soupire. _Ça fait des heures qu'on cherche… Je ne sais pas quoi, quelques choses de nouveau, mais on ne trouve rien. Je pense que pour aujourd'hui, nous en avons fait assez._

J'observe Hank se lever de son bureau, il prend son manteau et se dirige vers la sortie de nos bureaux. Ne me voyant pas venir, il se retourne et me fixe.

 _Connor, est-ce que tu comptes venir ? Où rester ici toute la nuit, car, personnellement, ce n'est pas mon objectif. Il y a un match qui m'attend et en plus, il a déjà commencé allez dépêcher-toi voyons._  
 _  
_ _Désolé lieutenant, je ne peux pas partir avant que ma mission ne soit accomplie. Rentrer, je trouverai un moyen pour vous rejoindre plus tard._

Hank poussa un soupir et roula des yeux. _Ok, comme tu veux, monsieur insatisfait, en tout cas ne compte pas sur moi si tu es dans la mouise, car je serai tranquillement devant la petite télévision avec une bonne bière à la main._ _  
_  
 _Dis,_ _Hank_ _?_ Je l'interpelle avant qu'il ne quitte complètement la salle.

 _Quoi ?_ Réagit-il en se retournant vers moi.

 _Pédaler dans la semoule ?_ Je lui lance un regard crédule.

D'un geste de la main, il me sortit un : _Rah_ _, laisse tomber !_ _  
_  
 _Laisser... Tomber ? Tomber quoi ?_ Ses explications me perdent de plus en plus. Les humains sont parfois, difficile a comprendre.

 _À demain Connor !_

Je vois le lieutenant Hank disparaître derrière les portes vitrées. Je suis maintenant seul à mon poste de travail, mon coéquipier est rentrer. Il n'est pas rare que je reste plus longtemps pour finir d'analyser des enquêtes ou pour remplir d'autres documents.

J'observe la pièce, et je vois qu'il reste encore d'autres personnes qui travaillent en ce moment sur des dossiers. Deux autres individus pour être précis que j'ai déjà remarqué lors de mes longs travaux d'investigation au bureau, et aux réunions sur les nouveaux protocoles de sécurités. Il s'agit d'un jeune duo d'enquêtrice : Émilie et Judith.

Lors de conférence, nous avons échangé sur la création de leur groupe. C'est un nouveau duo, c'est former peu après les événements de la manifestation. Apparemment, c'est grâce à la synergie avec mon partenaire, Hank, qui a donné l'idée à Émilie de faire équipe avec un androïde pour résoudre les crimes dans la police. En ce qui concerne Judith, elle me ressemble légèrement sur le plan constitutionnel, ou organique si on peut dire. Nous avons une matrice similaires, et les mêmes bio-composant high-tech, bien que les miens soient légèrement plus évolué. Judith était d'origine, un androïde employer par les forces spéciales et avait pour mission de mener les assauts du RAID. Elle devait calculer les meilleures probabilités de réussite lors d'infiltration effectuée dans le monde entier.

Mais les événements de la manifestation, on forcer Judith quittée sa mission pour là quelle, elle était programmée. À l'époque, les androïdes jugés dangereux et instables devait être éliminé. D'une vague information, elle m'avait expliqué qu'en vérité, il s'agissait d'une histoire bien plus compliquer. La version qu'elle me donna, fut celle-ci :  
Elle put s'échapper de son unité et s'est retrouver à Jéricho lors de la création du mouvement de Markus. À ce moment-là, je me souvient que nous avions débattu sur la probabilité que nous nous étions peu être rencontrer le soir de l'explosion du cargo. Elle conclut son histoire sur sa rencontre avec Emile : une rencontre tout à fait banale a un bar du coin, Judith posait une affiche de recherche d'emploi sur un panneau d'information, et Emile sirotait un verre. Ce fus, la jeune enquêtrice qui s'approcha en premier de l'androïde en la questionnant sur cette fameuse recherche d'emploi. À croire que toutes les rencontres de bureau se font dans des bars…

Ce fut lors d'une grande discussion et avec quelques verres, que, les deux individus se remarquèrent une complicité intéressante et une similitude sur le partage de valeurs fortes : protéger et servir. Émilie proposa alors à Judith de devenir sa partenaire. Le récit raconté de la voie de Judith, fut pour moi une révélation la coopération entre les androïdes et les humains : des résultats extraordinaires peuvent en surgir !

Alors que je fixe le duo en me remémorant leur histoire, Émilie lève le regard vers moi. Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, d'une voix forte, elle m'interpelle :

 _Alors_ _Connor, toujours acharné de boulot ?_ Engagea-t-elle avec un petit rire.

À la réplique d'Émilie, Judith lève aussi tôt la tête dans ma direction. Je me relève de ma chaise et me dirige vers leur bureau qui était est à une dizaine de mètres du mien. Émilie est une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, cheveux noir, toujours lisse et très souvent attacher en queue-de-cheval, des yeux de couleurs noisette. Elle est plutôt intelligente, et est arriver à première de sa promotion à l'examen d'entrée de police. Elle possède une silhouette mince, mais sportive, j'ai analysé qu'elle vient touts les jours au poste en courant. La jeune femme, considérer comme l'une des futurs espoirs de la police, se situe à cotée de Judith. Un androïde de modèle JS-350, de nom Judith. Elle a comme apparence une jeune femme du même age qu'Émilie, blonde avec de long cheveux tout aussi raide que sa coéquipière. Et des yeux bleus, très hypnotisant. D'un premier regard, l'on pourrait se demander si elle n'était pas mannequin auparavant…

 _Bonsoir Connor !_ Me dit Émilie.

 _Bonsoir Émilie, Judith_ , je fais un signe de salut au duo. _Je constate que vous travaillez tard vous aussi._ _  
_  
 _Comme toi, on piétine dans la semoule !_ Rétorque t'elle avec un sourire.

Je laisse un regard perplexe sur cette dernière réplique.

 _Alors Connor, pour t'apprendre les astuces de la langue humaine, c'est un jeu de mots : piétiner dans la semoule ça veut dire que t'avance pas, tu trouves plus tes idées en gros._

J'analyse l'information que me présente Émilie.

 _Moi aussi, j'ai du mal avec tous ses jeux de mots. On te dit une phrase et tu dois l'interpréter dans la façon que l'autre pense et non pas, comme toi, tu l'imagines. C'est encore assez complexe pour moi aussi._ Me confie Judith du bureau d'en face avec un clin d'œil.

 _Et sur quoi travaillez-vous actuellement ?_

Émilie saisit une photographie parmi les différents documents qui chavire sur son bureau. Un magasin où la vitrine est fracturée et tagué.  
 _Sur un incident qui a été causé i soirs. Un groupe d'humain a engagé une petite révolte contre l'évolution du progrès androïde. Ils ont causé quelques dégâts matériels, ont_ _tagué_ _les murs et on fracturer une vitrine d'un magasin. Nous étudions les témoignages et indices laissés par les manifestants pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler, mais les médias, on fait un rapide rapport dessus au journal télévisé du soir._ _  
_  
En effet, il me semble avoir entendu une histoire, c'était le soir où j'ai soigné Sumo.

 _Effectivement, j'en ai bien entendu parlé. Et comment avance votre enquête ?_

 _Elle n'avance plus beaucoup figure-toi..._ Rétorque Judith. _Hier nous avions un des casseurs en centre de détention, mais nous avons dû le laisser partir, car celui-ci avait payé sa caution de sortie. De plus, son témoignage était plutôt flou, il a parlé que son organisation lutté contre l'avancée d'androïde et nous à développer ses idées péjoratives. Il ne semblait pas le leader de la cause, mais uniquement un fiévreux partisan du mouvement. Cela ne nous a pas aidées pour autant. Et maintenant notre principal suspect est parti et nous n'avons plus aucune piste… Ce qui est plutôt frustrant._ _  
_  
Émilie compléta avec un mouvement de la tête.

 _Peu être que tu peux voir quelques choses que nous avons loupées ?_ _  
_  
Je prends la feuille de papier que la jeune enquêtrice me tend.

 **… Analyse…**

 **Recherche d'éléments** **  
** **Vitrine** **fracturée / Cible** **: magasin ? / Haine envers l'enseigne ?** **  
** **Analyse des tags** **  
** **Symbole sur le mur ?**

 **…** **Fin** **de l'analyse…**

 _Quel est ce type de magasin ?_ _  
_  
 _C'est un ancien qui proposait des androïdes a la vente, à la pointe de la technologie si on croyait entendre le propriétaire du magasin, il n'y avait pas mieux sur le marcher nous as_ _t-il_ _dit._ _  
_  
À cette information, j'observe discrètement Judith, tenir pendant quelques seconde une expression de dégoût sur son visage et sa led virée légèrement sur un jaune vif.

 _Et savez-vous ce que signifie immense tag qui a été dessiné sur la porte du magasin ?_

 _Il s'agit de ce que nous avons identifié comme le symbole l'organisation des casseurs qui est en train d'émerger. Et d'une réputation plutôt néfaste. Mais malheureusement nous n'en savons rien de plus._ _  
_  
 _Je reconnais ce symbole !_ Déclarais-je. Subitement, je retourne à mon bureau où se trouvent les papiers sur l'enquête que j'étudie. Je fouille parmi les ressources : je trouve enfin le document que je cherche. Il s'agit d'une scène de crime, qui porte le même symbole, c'était subtil, mais suffisamment identique pour que cela m'interpelle.  
Je reviens aux bureaux des deux enquêteuses qui visiblement attendent avec impatience mon intervention.

 _Je travaille actuellement sur un meurtre, il s'agit du décès de James_ _Chrimon_ _. C'était un ancien programmeur, un codeur plus spécifiquement qui travaillais sur les dernières générations d'androïde avant que… les événements que l'on connaît chamboulent l'organisation de_ _Cyberlife_ _. La police nous a mis en priorité sur ce cas, l'entreprise_ _CyberLife_ _à bien assez à faire avec leur propre problème pour gérer ce cas. Il y a des quelques éléments suspect qui écarte la théorie du suicide, mais de plus, nous n'avons rien trouvé, ni empreint, aucun indice possible sur le meurtrier jusqu'à maintenant…_ _  
_  
 _Continue_ , m'encourage Émilie.

 _Comme je disais, il ne s'agit pas d'un suicide, mais d'une exécution à bout portant qui a eu lieu hier après-midi. Ce matin, nous sommes allés avec_ _Hank_ _vérifier la scène de crime. J'ai examiné la maison dans tous les coins et recoins, elle n'a pas été ouverte de forcer, j'en suis sûr. Donc cela devait être une personne de confiance ou du moins qui s'en inspirait pour que celle-ci puisse pénétrer dans la maison de la victime. Et deuxièmes il y a eu vol de matériel._

 _C'est-à-dire ?_

 _Et bien moi et_ _Hank_ _sommes arrivés à la même conclusion. Un codeur expérimenté qui n'a aucun ordinateur chez lui, ni aucun autre matériel électronique, ce qui est étrange et peu commun. De plus, nous avons repéré beaucoup de poussière sur des tables qui indiquait le contour de la présence d'objet qui n'avait pas été bougé depuis longtemps._

 _Et pour le symbole ?_

 _Oui, le symbole que vous avez découvert sur la scène du cambriolage est le même que j'ai retrouvé sur un bout de papier qui était positionner sur la scène de crime, bien trop en évidence pour ne pas le remarquer. Il y a forcement un lien entre nos deux affaires !_ _  
_  
 _C'est peu être probable effectivement_ , valide Emily d'un signe de la tête.

 _Il faut que j'aille rencontrer l'individu que vous avez relâché précédemment, il sait sûrement des informations sur l'enquête que je mène actuellement, je pourrais alors, enfin trouver l'indice qui permettra la résolution de cette énigme. Est ce que vous avez une idée d'où il se situe ?_ _  
_  
 _Oui, nous avons l'adresse de son domicile_ s'exprime Judith en se levant. _Me permets-tu de t'accompagner Connor ?_ Propose-t-elle en soutenant mon regard. _A deux notre mission a plus de possibilité de réussir, de plus j'ai encore quelques question à poser a cet individus de mon cotée._ _  
_  
 _C'est avec plaisir Judith_ , je valide cette proposition avec un mouvement de tête en signe de validation.

 _Es-tu sur de toi ?_ La voix froide d'Émilie nous coupe dans notre discussion. À ses paroles, nous nous retournons simultanément vers l'intervenante qui était encore assise en face a son bureau. Elle se lève et s'approche nous. _Je suis désolé, mais sur ce coup, je ne te suis pas Judith, je suis vraiment fatiguée et j'ai beaucoup trop la dalle. Ne penses-tu pas que... cela vaut mieux d'attendre demain ?_ _  
_  
Sa partenaire analyse pendant un temps ses paroles. _Non_ , répondit-elle d'une voie ferme. _Plus on attend et plus les possibilités que l'on retrouve cet individu sont faible, il se peut que demain soit trop tard. De plus, si cela peut aider l'un de nos collèges de travail, alors oui, j'y vais ce soir._ _  
_  
 _Ok._ Émilie se lève de son bureau, et commence à enfiler son manteau. Puis s'arrête en face de sa coéquipière de travail.  
 _Je ne serais pas là pour te protéger Judith, alors je t'en prie. Fais gaffe !_ Dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Judith.  
L'androïde regarde fixement les yeux de son associée, je vois que la led devient jaune durant un moment. _Toi_ _aussi Connor_ , dit-elle en me fixant _. Vous êtes sous votre propre responsabilité, alors protéger vous mutuellement, c'est compris ? De plus, s'il y a le moindre dérapage, appeler moi et je rapplique en vitesse._

 _Compris Lieutenant Émilie._ Certifiais-je.

 _Merci, partenaire, voyons-nous demain_. Assura Judith.

La principale intéressée poussa un soupire, son visage sérieux se décontracta : Aller a demain vous deux. Conclus telle la discutions avec un clin d'œil en notre direction. Nous fixons silencieusement la policière, qui, à son tour quitte les bureaux de la police, déjà bien vide.

 _Bien, maintenant. Il nous faut un plan !_ Affirma l'androïde en observant nos preuves juridiques.

* * *

 **…** **Analyse** **…**

 **22** **H** **04 / TEMPS** **NUAGEUX / RISQUE** **D'** **ORAGE / Périphérie** **Ouest Detroit**

 **…** **Fin** **de l'analyse…** **  
**

Nous arrivons devant un immense immeuble qui est partiellement endommagé. Une bonne couche de peinture serait le bienvenu. Le quartier paraît plutôt désert. Sur le chemin nous sommes passés devant plusieurs maisons en vente, certaines totalement délabrer. L'immeuble nous informe que, quelques appartement semble habiter vu le peu de lumière visible aux fenêtres du bâtiment.

 _Notre principal suspect s'appelle Jonathan, il a vingt-trois ans et vis seul. Ses parents habite en dehors de la ville, notre suspect n'a que très peu de contact avec eux et ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de relation extérieure. Ce qui peut exprimer l'idée que Jonathan est entré dans ce groupe pour combler ce manque d'appartenance à la société. Malgré son aire de suiveur du groupe, il semble être intelligent du moins, c'est ce qu'en a pensée Émilie à l'interrogatoire. C'est comme cela que je l'interprète, qu'est ce que tu en conclus ?_ _  
_  
 _Je suis d'accord avec toi, les humains ont un besoin d'être entouré. Même rentrer dans un groupe nocif, si cela est suffisant à l'individu pour lui faire ressentir un sentiment d'appartenance au sein de ce groupe._ _  
_  
 _Être seul pousse les individus à faire n'importe quoi en effet..._ Alors que je semble détecter quelque chose chez ma coéquipière, elle enclenche directement la marche et entre dans le bâtiment. Un vielle immeuble, il n'y a pas de code de sécurité, la porte est grande ouverte. Nous nous rendons à l'appartement du suspect qui est au dernier étage.

 **… Analyse…**

 **Couloir peu nettoyé** **  
** **Marque au sol ? Beaucoup d'aller-retour ?** **  
** **Trace de frottement par terre ? Meubles déplacés récemment ?** **  
** **Bâtiment fréquenté ?**

 **… Fin de l'analyse …**

Les couloirs sont sales et peu éclairer, il semble pourtant y a avoir beaucoup plus de passage que ce que laisse indiquer l'ambiance du lieu.

Judith me lance un regard de coordination pour me demander si tout est prêt.  
Elle toque à la porte : _Police_ _de Detroit ! Ouvrer ! Jonathan nous avons des questions à vous poser !_ _  
_  
Aucun bruit.

 _Monsieur, nous avons des questions à vous demander, veuillez ouvrir la porte._ Je continue d'une voie insistante.

Judith pose alors sa main sur la poignée de la porte… Qui s'ouvre d'elle-même. Nous échangeons un regard de surprise, habituellement les appartements et maisons sont généralement fermer à clé lorsque le propriétaire n'est pas là.

 _Jonathan, nous entrons !_ _  
_  
Judith ouvre la marche et pénètre dans l'appartement… Qui est la aussi étrangement… Vide. Les pièces de l'appartement sont intégralement désertes, le mobilisé insignifiant. Le logement semble comme abandonné.

 _Es-tu sur qu'il s'agit de la bonne adresse ?_ J'ose demander à Judith. Celle-ci semble contrarier, sa led clignote en jaune durant un moment.

 _Oui, je suis sûr que nous sommes à la bonne adresse. C'est vraiment très…_ _  
_  
 _Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel !_ Une voix masculine se fait entendre de l'entrée principale. _Qui est entré là, on ne peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes, bordel de…_ Un jeune garçon que j'identifie instantanément, être Jonathan, se pointe sur le palier de la porte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il nous voit, deux policiers des forces de Detroit.

 _Merddeee_ _!_ Crie-t-il en fessant demi-tour.

Je ne perds pas une seule seconde et je cours après le suspect qui s'échappe, Judith sur mes tallons. J'emprunte des escaliers étroit en colimaçon, le garçon n'est qu'a quelques mètres de moi, mais je n'arrive pas a le saisir.

 _TRIS ! BESOIN D'AIDE ! SOS ! MAINTENANT ! Putain pourquoi, c'est toujours moi l'appât !_ _  
_  
Nous continuons notre course effrénée dans les escaliers, le garçon défonce la porte en sortant. Nous nous retrouvons sur le toit de l'immeuble. Je suis le suspect que je n'aperçois plus une fois arriver en haut, je pars sur la droite et Judith sur la gauche.

 _Tu le vois ?_ Je crie pour communiquer avec Judith.

Alors que je commence à distinguer une réponse de la part de ma coéquipière, une chose venue du dessus me percute de plein fouet. Quelqu'un tombe sur moi et m'immobilise avant même que je puisse réagir. Ma tête cogne violemment le sol. Je me débat avec la force que je peux, mais rien n'y fait, la force que l'entité exécute sur moi est trop forte. La nuit m'empêche de voir quoi que ce soit.

 _Ne bouge pas_ , me dit une voie. _Ou j'te coupe en petit morceau pour y donner aux gros poissons de l'aquarium._

Réticent en premier lieu, j'arrête de me débattre. La personne qui me surplombe a le total contrôle sur moi pour le moment.

Judith ? Où est-elle ?

Alors que je cherche ma partenaire des yeux, je sens mon prédateur poser sa main derrière mon oreille. Et actionne l'emplacement du processeur audio. Mon ouïe diminue fortement, et des bruits criards, et lourds me parviennent. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, pourquoi enlever mon processeur ? C'est à ce moment que je vois Judith s'avancer sur le côté à quelques pas devant moi, elle s'avance dangereusement vers le rebord de l'immeuble. Elle ne fait aucun mouvement brusque, jusqu'à ce que je remarque que derrière elle, se cache, Jonathan. Qui la menace avec une arme à feu. Elle m'adresse un regard inquiet dans la direction et pose l'un de ses couteaux de combat qui était rangé dans sa veste à terre. Je vois Jonathan dire quelques choses, mais ne comprends pas le moindre mot à cause de l'absence de mon détecteur auditif. Jonathan continue de parler, a ce moment la, j'aperçois Judith intervenir, peu être pour lui demander une information. Il discute entre eux pendant quelques secondes et le suspect regarde légèrement au-dessus de la position. Sûrement la personne qui m'empêche de bouger. Il lance un mouvement de validation de la tête.

 **…Analyse…**

 **Tran443t81n c04m7l4et7e**

 **D5te5ction v58us**

 **An8la57o2 d6 pr24g56a6e**

 **E5c4e6**

 **…Fin de l'analyse…**

L'individu me replace mon détecteur audio. Et l'environnement au alentour me parait beaucoup plus claire, plus lisible, j'entends de nouveau les sons qui m'entoure. Alors que je reprends conscience de ma position, les antagonistes prennent la parole.

 _C'est bon_ , lance la personne qui me retient.

 _Parfais, alors maintenant, le grand final. On va voir si tu es si prévisible que ça, Connor !_

À ce moment-là, je vois Jonathan pousser Judith dans le vide. Alors que je l'observe chuter, malgré moi impuissant, elle se raccroche in-extremis d'une main à une barre en métal qui dépassait du rebord.

 _JUDITH_ _!_ Je hurle.

 **/ANALYSE** **D'** **URGENCE/**

 **SECOURIR** **JUDITH** **?**

 **POURSUIVRE LE SUSPECT ?**

 **/FIN** **DU** **PROGRAMME/** **  
**  
Je me retourne vers ma coéquipière qui se suspend dans le vide. D'un rapide et violant coup de coude, je me défais de la présence de l'individu qui me retient. Celle-ci ne réplique pas et me laisse faire. Je me précipite contre le rebord et m'étends de tout mon long contre le sol ferreux jusqu'à atteindre la position de Judith. Alors qu'elle se balance dans le vide, elle m'adresse un regard, remplie de… terreur. Sa led clignote d'un rouge vive sanglant. Je tends l'une de mes mains vers elle.

 _Attrape !_ Crié-je.

Elle me lance vers la main vacante de Judith que j'attrape fermement.

 _Je te tiens !_ Alors que j'essaye de remonter difficilement Judith sur la plateforme, je vois dans ma vision périphérique. Une botte écrasée mon épaule, celle qui est relier au bras qui retient ma coéquipière. Sur le coup de la surprise, je sens mes muscles robotique presque défaillir. _Protéger vous mutuellement, c'est compris ?_ Le moment vécu avec Émilie me retient en mémoire, comme dans un flash. Je tiens bon, au contraire, je serre de plus en plus la main de Judith. Quand d'un coup, un éclaire, zébrer éclaire le ciel et me permet de distinguer la forme de l'individu qui me tenait précédemment. Le déchirement de la lumière me permet une parfaite vision d'ensemble de la scène.

 **…** **Analyse** **…**

 **Entre 1 m 65 et 1 m 70** **  
** **Silhouette cachée dans une cape avec une capuche, Homme, Femme ?** **  
** **Visage cacher par un masque, indétectable, yeux verrons ?**

 **…** **Zoom** **…**

 **Synchronisation des données** **  
** **Traitement des données**

 **Couleur** **inhabituel** **? Rose ?**

 **Unité optique** **257Ts** **  
** **Unité optique** **68SJ1** **–** **Endommagé**

 **Conclusion ? C'est un Androïde ?**

 **…** **Fin** **d'Analyse…** **  
**  
 _TOI ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! J'_ _TAI_ _PAS DIT DE FAIRE CA !_ Gueule Jonathan.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet androïde est sous les ordres de Jonathan ? La révolution est en marche alors pourquoi ?  
La silhouette, enlève son pied de mon épaule qui est endommagé. Et, retourne auprès de Jonathan qui regarde l'individu capuchonner avec mépris.

 _Tsss_ _t'aurais pu tout faire foirer, on reparlera de ça plus tard…_ Grogna le leader. _Enfin bon, tu es si prévision Connor, c'est incroyable dit donc !_ s'exclame t-il d'un ton autre qui transpire l'excitation. _J'aurais bien aimé vous observer encore un peu plus, mais je n'ai nullement envie de retourner au poste de police ! À plus Connor, on se reverra._ _  
_  
Je regarde pendant quelques secondes, impuissant, mon principal suspect disparaître de ma vision. Un cri apeuré me ramener très vite à la raison.

 _Connor ! Je glisse ! Connor !_ _  
_  
 **Judith.**

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Merci pour votre patience ! Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui se sont abonnées à cette fiction !**

 **Merci Firewolf pour ton commentaire ! C'est très gentil de considérer cette suite comme un DLC !**

 **J'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement étant donné que je suis en vacances. N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Voici le titre du prochain chapitre : Agressivité !**


End file.
